Daughter of the Sun God
by FreeSpirit101
Summary: Holly Parker has never been popular. Living in L.A. with her Aunt, and going to a private school seems cool, but when she has a feeling she's being watched, she'll get sucked into the world of demigods. Okay I really suck at summaries, please read!
1. Holly Parker

"Pay attention Miss Parker!" Mrs. Scotts yelled. I quickly looked up from where I was doodling and glanced around awkwardly. The whole class was snickering at me. Thing was, I was used to it by now. Stupid ADHD. Our teacher Mrs. Scotts was giving me a death glare from the front of the room. Hard to believe she's married with a face like that.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. However I didn't mean it. Out of all the kids in this class, I'm the one she always picks on. Mrs. Scotts was an older woman. She had tight, wrinkled skin and dark black eyes. She wore an old fashion jean skirt and her gray hair in a bun that looked more like a birds nest. She just rolled her eyes at my apology and continued the lesson. I continued not paying attention. I stared back down at my drawing pad. I was sketching a picture of a sun. It resembled the sun in the sky. I don't want to brag, but I'm actually a pretty good drawer. For some reason, though, suns were my best thing to draw. The notebook that was supposed to be used for notes was filled with random drawings and doodles. I had to hide it an awful lot from Mrs. Scotts. I managed through the rest of the class and made it home in one piece. I live in Los Angles. My school is a private school. Like all the schools in L.A. I live in a huge mansion, like anyone else in L.A., with my aunt. Both my parents were killed in a car crash when I was three. My single aunt adopted me and I've lived with her ever since. She's really fun and doesn't really have a care in the world. We live in a mansion, because aunt was a child actor. She still gets paid, I guess. Anyway, I walked through the large front doors to our home.

"Holly, is that you?" She shouted from the other room.

"Yeah!" I called back.

"Come in here!"

I proceed into the kitchen and found my aunt standing by the stove. She wore off-the-shoulder white top and tight skinny jeans with little Rhine stones everywhere. Her blonde hair was straightened and shiny. I still don't get how we're related. She is gorgeous and beautiful. I was wimpy and weak. I never wore any make-up and always had on boyish like clothes. My tan hair was always in a pony-tail and I let my short bangs hang in front of my eye. My aunt was always trying to get me to dress more like a girl.

"Look, they make popcorn that goes on the stove!" She cried in excitement, motioning to the puffed up bag in a frying pan. My aunt was blonde and sort of an airhead, but I loved her anyway. I just laughed at my aunt.

"I see that." I set down my book back and pulled out my math book.

"You have a lot of homework?" She asked, taking notice in my books.

"Yeah, and it's getting harder and harder! I hate dyslexia!" Yes, I am dyslexic and ADHD. I'm a mess. Why do I bother with life? I don't know. But I stick around for the best things in life like _Rules of Engagement _and mint chocolate chip ice cream.But, this is my life.

"You're sure you don't want me to get you a tutor?" She had asked countless times about that. It's just something to make me feel even more stupid.

"No, I'll mange with a barley passing grade." I explained sarcastically.

"Alright, if you're sure. My aunt headed into the living room and flopped down on the large L-shaped couch. She turned on C.S.I Miami on the 28 inch flat screen. I glared down at my algebra homework and sighed loudly.

"Algebra…yay."


	2. A Typical Afternoon

A pop quiz in history, dodge ball day in gym, and mystery meat for lunch. Today was certainly not one of my better days. And it only got worse as I walked home from school.

"Hey, Holly," Kyle taunted. Kyle was the main school bully and today I was his target. I wasn't limited to just being picked on by the girls. The boys took interest in me too. And not in the way I wish a boy would take interest in me. "How's it going?" His friends snickered behind me.

"Go away, Kyle." I demanded. I tried to walk faster, but he blocked my path. I was forced to stop.

"I just want to walk you home."

"No, you want to find out where I live so you can vandalize my house!" I corrected him. It's not like it wasn't true.

"How'd you know that?" He asked like it was some big secret.

"Unlike you, Kyle, I have a brain. What do you store in your head? An extra football?" Kyle was indeed the star jock of our school. I mean come on, every school has one. And they always turn out to be jerks.

"No!" He stuck up his chin in protest. I rolled my eyes and pushed past him, hustling down the sidewalk. To my surprise they didn't follow.

"Loser!" He called after me. They all broke into laughter, and yelled rude comments. I just kept walking. I silently cursed at each of them in my head. I was too mature to actually say those things and stoop to their level. I soon approached the 10ft brick wall that protected our gated community. As I headed toward the large iron gate that let in cars, I thought I heard footsteps behind me. I whipped around to make sure it wasn't Kyle and his friends again, but no one was there. I had to long of a day. I was imagining things. I came to the voice recognition monitor and pressed the call button. The little buzz noise sounded off and a second later the security guards voice came on the other end.

"Name?" She said, flatly.

"It's me, Marge." I had a great friendship with the security lady. She was practically my only friend. How pathetic is that?

"Oh, Holly, how are you sweetie?" Her voice softened into an old lady kind of voice.

"I'm fine. Can you please buzz me in? I'll come talk to you in your office." I was the only person Marge ever let in there. Unless of course it was another policemen. We'd sit in there for hours and laugh about little jokes we shared. It was just the thing I needed after a hard day.

"Sure thing, sugar." The buzz sounded and the large gate opened up. I slipped in and headed off the road, straight into the woods part. Her office was kind of hidden back in the trees just inside the community wall. I came to the small stone building that was no bigger than an average tree house. I knocked on the door three times to let her know it was me. The door swung open and there stood an older, plump woman. She had short, curly gray hair. I had guessed she was in her late 50s but I wasn't going to ask. How rude would that be?

"Well are you just going to stand there? Come in, come in!" She greeted, motioning for me to join her. I couldn't help, but smile as I entered the tiny room. Inside was a lot cooler than it looked from the outside. It seemed somewhat bigger too. On one side of the room was a dark brown, wooden circle shaped desk. In front of it was a wall of monitors that showed black and white footage of the 24 hour security cameras that were scattered all over the community. To the left of the desk was a small mini fridge. Marge walked over and opened it. She pulled out two cans of Mt. Dew and handed one to me.

"Thanks." I told her. This was our usual routine. I flopped down in one of the soft, rolling chairs and she eased herself down in the other one.

"So how was school today?" She wondered before taking a sip from her soda can.

"Oh you know-" I began.

"Horrible." She finished.

"Extra horrible." I corrected.

"Oh," She grinned. "What gave it the 'extra'?"

"Pop quiz, mystery meat, and dodge ball." I answered.

"Ah, sounds rough."

"And to top it off, Kyle was harassing me again about where I live!" I cried. Sometimes Marge felt like the only one I could really rant to about stuff. She understood me. Even better than my own aunt!

"That kid is such a creeper!" She proclaimed.

"I know right!" I agreed.

"You want to barrow my Taser?" She offered. I knew she was kidding, but it still sounded like a cool idea to taze Kyle. I giggled at the thought.

"No thanks, I'm good." I gave her a sly grin.

"Okay, but if he keeps bothering you, just tell me." There was the mom side of her coming out.

"I will." I nodded.

She took another sip of her soda. I did the same and glanced over at the clock hanging on the wall above the mini fridge. When I caught a glimpse at the time, I almost chocked on my soda. I started couching and spitting soda everywhere.

"You alright, honey?" Marge asked, jumping up in alarm.

I quickly controlled myself and took a deep breath. "I'm okay," I reassured her. "Is that clock right?" I asked pointing to it.

"Yes, why?" She looked puzzled.

"Crap! I'm late!" My aunt told me to be home no later than 5 because she was having company over. I had lost track of time. It was 5:45! I set down my soda and raced out the door. "That's for the soda! See you tomorrow!" I called back to Marge over my shoulder. I sprinted down the freshly paved road. After a couple minutes of running, I slowed down to take a breather for a second. I did not have strong lungs what so ever. My house was still a half a mile away and I was already as good as dead! As soon as caught my breath, I looked up to keep going, but shrieked as I did. Standing an inch away from me was a boy who looked about 18 years old. He wore dark shades, a sleeveless, orange shirt, and mossy green cargo shorts.

"Hello, Holly."


	3. God of Prophecies?

"Uh…hi." I muttered, backing up a little.

"My you've grown." He said, removing his dark sunglasses and glaring at me with fiery orange-yellow eyes.

"Do I know you?" At this point I was very creped out. He didn't look familiar, but somehow I felt like I knew him.

"Well I hope so!" He exclaimed, making it sound like that was some kind of joke. "But you probably don't remember me."

"Who are you?" I wondered. Not that I was all that excited to find out.

"It's probably best if I don't say." He said, putting his sunglasses back on.

"Right, well, I have to get going so…bye." I tried to step around him, but he just jumped in my way.

"Yeah, I should probably get going too. I just had to see you, before…well, I can't say. One of the down sides to being the God of Prophecies. Oh well, see you soon." And with that he did something totally unexpected. He hugged me. I flinched and pulled away quickly, completely startled. I hustled around him and took off down the street. I turned to see if he was following, but he wasn't. In fact he wasn't even standing there anymore. I stopped and looked all around but he had vanished! Totally in shock, I tried to shake it out of my head. The things he said, the way he talked…I felt like…no. He was just another psycho in this mixed up world. Maybe he was even one of Kyle's friends that he hired to punk me or something. I forget and kept running on my home.

I walked in the front door. The sound of laughter and chatting erupted in my ears. My aunt's friends were here that was for sure. I kicked off my converse and ran into the kitchen. My aunt paid me to cater her little friend parties. While I appreciated the gesture, I told her it wasn't necessary. We're family and it just wouldn't seem right. I catered her parties in thanks for taking me in when I needed her. But when she insisted, I didn't hesitate. But I only took the money to make her happy. I put on my apron and started pulling out tons of crap from the fridge to make her low fat crab puffs. I tried to do this unnoticed, but my aunt sees everything. She got up from the table of giggling women and proceeded my way.

"Holly." She said, sternly as she leaned against the counter.

"Do I make the crab puffs soy milk or regular milk?" I asked, trying to keep her of the subject of my tardiness.

"You were late again." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"I'm sorry!" I cried. "There was Kyle and then I talked to Marge and some strange guy and-" I looked up at her to make sure she was following me. She just gave me one of her famous 'I'm lost' looks. "Sorry."

"What strange guy?" She asked, flatly. That was weird. Why was my aunt so interested in that part of my random rant?

"Just some guy on the street who said hi…I guess. He said he knew me and that I should know him but I probably wouldn't remember. Wait, why does this matter?"

"Why'd he look like?" She looked serious about this. I'd run into many creepers in this town. Kyle being one of them. Why did she care so much about this one?

"Buzz cut, dark sunglasses, orange tank, why?" I explained, still looking for her reason of interest.

Her eyes widened and she became very pale. Even with her spray tan she turned a gleaming white. She remanded silent for a second and muttered something to herself.

"Holly," she finally spoke. "If you ever see that man again, tell me. Got it?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I'm serious." She seemed really shaken up about this. I decided it was best to just agree and forget.

"Okay." I answered.

"Good, um, hurry up with the crab puffs." With that, she turned on her two inch heels and went back to her table of friends. I just stood there in thought for a minute. For once, I had actually gotten off the hook! That was a first, but so was my aunt freaking out about some random dude on the street. When I thought about him, all that came to mind were a few of his words, 'God of Prophecies.' I replayed those words again and again in my head. They made no sense, but in some how I felt like they were a piece to a much bigger picture. I needed to find out exactly who the 'God of Prophecies' was. And I knew just how to do that. The internet.

I slammed the fridge door shut and raced into the living room. Without thinking, I sat myself in the office chair and shook the mouse to turn the computer screen on. Our main computer was a large 16inch Mac made by Apple. I had a laptop as well, but this was faster. My aunts Facebook page popped up. I opened a new tab and typed in 'God of Prophecies' in the search box. I was about to hit enter when I felt a cold hand grip my ear. My aunt tugged on it, forcing me up from my seat.

"What are you downing? Those crab puffs aren't going to cook themselves!" She shouted, letting go of my ear.

"Ow!" I yelled in annoyance. "Sorry, I just wanted to look something up."

"You can do that later, right now cook! I'm not paying you for sitting on the internet!" She shot back.

"Again, you don't have to-" I began, but was interrupted.

"No, I told you, I insist."

"Okay, I won't argue." I giggled a little.

She slung her arm around my shoulders and guided me back to the kitchen.

"Stay." She commanded in a gentle tone.

I did as I was told. I was just going to have to postpone on finding out who my mystery stalker was.


	4. Now I'm Seeing GnomeDwarfs!

Apollo, sun God, Greek Gods, all these words flashed across my computer screen. What'd they mean? Some cock thought he was a Greek God? I exited the tab I opened and leaned back in the chair. My aunts friends had just left not five minutes ago and I had rushed to the computer. After all that I just read about some Greek God named Apollo; I knew that dude was insane. I let it slip my mind as I walked back into the family room.

"Hey," my aunt said. "Can you help me with dishes?"

I nodded and started picking up plates. My aunt looked at me with a concerned face.

"What's wrong?" She frowned.

"It's nothing." I answered quickly. I guess 'Apollo' hadn't totally slipped my mind.

"What?" She insisted.

"Do you know who Apollo is?" I blurted. I really wasn't in the mood to argue so I just came out with it. Asking couldn't do any harm could it? Of course I was wrong. My aunt's face paled like she had just chipped a nail or something. She stared at me with a blank expression. She seemed to be contemplating on what she should say to me. I waited for her to show any sign of movement because I swear my question just paralyzed her. She opened her mouth like she was about to say something, but closed it again.

"Should I take that as a no?" I was getting tired of the silence.

She nodded, still speechless.

"Okay." I said as I began taking dishes over to the kitchen sink. When I turned back to look at her, she was slumped down in the chair staring off into space. I took this as a chance to get out of doing dishes so I tiptoed to my room. I remanded there for the rest of the night.

I got home the next day feeling awful. I got an F on my pop quiz, we had leftover mystery meat (which wasn't all that great the second time), and Kyle thought it'd be funny to book drop me in the hallway and make me late to history class. But none of that compared to what happened on my walk home.

I walked down the same street I always did every day. Being careful to not get too close to alleys and keeping myself alert for Kyle or anyone else who might happen to be by. I was about halfway home when I suddenly heard footsteps strangely close behind me. I whipped around; expecting to see Kyle, but no one was there. That Apollo freak came to mind and I quickened my pace. I got to the gate without any unexpected stops. When I got there, I couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right. I had been getting this feeling a lot lately. I was going to ignore it until I saw a tall dark figure standing off to the side of the large gate. He had on a dark over coat and a black fedora hat. I couldn't see his face. He just stood there, staring at the ground. I kept walking and pretended that I didn't notice him. I walked toward the gate and made it to the speaker to tell Marge to let me in. Before I did, I chanced a quick glance at the man. I wanted to be sure it wasn't the Apollo freak. When I glanced up, my heart nearly skipped a beat. He was gone! I whirled around in circles, seeing if he came anywhere near me. I didn't see him. He was totally out of sight! Without thinking, I hit the bottom on the voice monitor.

"Marge can you buzz me in?" I cried into the speaker.

"Yes, dear," Marge's fuzzy voice sounded. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, can you please open the gates?"

"Sure, just a moment."

I stood there, still glancing around. I was sure I was fine, I just couldn't shake the strange feeling I had. I felt like…I was being watched. I felt like I was in some sort of danger. I stood an inch from the gate. Still waiting, I wondered why the gates hadn't opened yet. It only took the push of a bottom. I was about to ring Marge again when my ears perked up by a sound from behind me. I froze and listened. It was a slow, rough growling. A dog? I was almost afraid to look. Somehow I managed to slowly turn my head toward the noise. The minute I did, I regretted it. I let out a loud gasp and covered my mouth with my hands. Sitting on the ground in front of me, on top of a fallen black trench coat and fedora hat, was a…troll? It had a small, sick green colored body. Its head was husky with pointed ears and multiple warts covering every inch of its face. It had on nothing but what looked like a brown sack for clothing. It narrowed its beady eyes at me and grinned with its jagged, sharp teeth. Apparently he had never heard of a dentist before. All I could do was stare. It looked like nothing I'd ever seen before. It was definitely no ordinary animal! I backed up against the gate, thinking this would be a great time for them to open. Just then, as if on cue, Marge beeped on the speaker.

"Honey, I think there is something wrong with the controls. Can you hang tight for just a couple for minutes while I check the fuse box?" Her sweet voice said.

I was paralyzed. I was afraid to move. It seemed to follow my gaze as I looked toward the monitor. It realized where the noise came from and leaped. I shrieked, startled, as it landed on top of the voice monitor. It began clawing and biting at the machine. The monster was trying to rip it apart. I saw this as a great time to escape. I could run down the block and to the gas station. Once I was safe, I could call the police, or animal control, or something! I collected myself enough to make myself move. I slowly shuffled along the gate. Carefully making sure it didn't sense my movement as it continued to destroy the speaker. But one problem remained. I'm Holly. I was bound to slip up. And I did. Not watching my footing, I tripped on a root in the ground just before the grass switched to pavement. I took let out a small scream as I tumbled to the hard asphalt. I landed on my side and instantly knew I'd have a bruise there. Before I had time to get up, the creature noticed my attempted escape and turned on me. My eyes widened as I helplessly watched as the monster bounced straight at me.


End file.
